Thalassophile
by Celestaeal
Summary: Jimin rasa hidup Taehyung itu kurang berwarna. Selain pekerjaan, hal lain yang pria itu geluti adalah bermain game. Jadi, Jimin memutuskan untuk memaksa Taehyung liburan. Tapi, bagaimana kalau liburan Taehyung berubah saat bertemu manusia setengah ikan super cantik di Busan? Merman!AU / Taehyung x Jungkook / Vkook / Taekook / BTS
1. Intro : Trouvaille

.

* * *

"Lihat, matamu berkantung besar dan gelap seperti zombie! Jelek. Tidak tampan. Acak-acakan. Kotor. Bau. Ge―"

"Diam, Jim."

"Duh―Kau butuh sedikit hiburan! Setidaknya berliburlah entah kemana! Mengurung diri terus menerus tidak baik loh, Kim Taehyung yang bodoh."

"Cih."

.

.

.

"Busan tidak buruk, kan?"

"Hm, yah."

"Lihat pantainya! Indah, serius! Kau tidak akan menyesal!"

"Diam, Jim. Kau seperti sales pantai."

.

.

.

"Apa?!"

"Hiks―aku tidak punya keluarga, Tuan."

"Astaga― kau.. makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Tuan―Tolong aku?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau putri duyung?"

"Merman, Tuan! Merman!"

"Um, oke―Merman. Seperti mermaid?"

"Aduh, Tuan. Aku laki-laki, tidak punya dada! Lihat."

"Woah―tunggu! Tanganku!"

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung! Apa-apaan ini!"

"Aduh, Jim!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai satu rumah ini basah?! Jangan bermain air di dalam rumah! Demi Tuhan―kau bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Sakit!"

.

.

.

"Tu―tuan! Janga― _ah_ ― _ngh_."

"Eh? Ini apa?"

" _Ukh_ ―ma.. maaf, itu penisku."

"Astaga! Apa?!"

.

.

.

"Jadi… bagaimana cara merman er―bercinta?"

"Kemari, Tuan."

"Ini..?"

"Masukkan, Tuan."

.

.

.

"Tidak! Aku tetap disini."

"Tapi, pangera―"

"Hentikan!"

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini kau―"

"Tidak! Tuan! Dengarkan aku!"

"Cukup, Jeon."

"Tuan! Tuan Kim!"

.

.

.

"Aku… aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Tuan. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Tuan? Hiks―"

"Tapi… kita berbeda, Jeon."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Thalassophile**

" **A Lover of the Sea"**

 **Intro : Trouvaille**

 **©Celestaeal**

"It's not about you, it's more about how I feel about you. Because you're so you and that's what I love the most about you. And you look like everything I wanna spend the rest of my life doing, but there's life. I just wanted you to know that you have me. You've always had me."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Celestaeal's Note**

 **.**

 **(** Repub dari wattpad ke FFN ehehe **)**

Kesenangan baru~ ehehehehehe

Saya sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu yang berbeda. Terinspirasi dari logo starbucks dan Ingo hahaha. Ingo itu novel manusia duyung gitu, cuma aku nggak pake Ingo sama sekali, bahkan ini akan seratus persen berbeda dari Ingo. 😊 Aku mau bikin AU yang beda dari manusia duyung biasanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, **ini** **bukan** **mermaid loh. Ini merman!**

Meski sama-sama manusia duyung atau biasanya disebut _Merpeople_. Tapi ini bukan siren, selky, atau merrow seperti yang dikenal. Karena aku pake merman (sebenarnya merman itu jenis yang berbeda dan punya sejarah sendiri yang berbeda) Mungkin sekilas merman dan mermaid hampir mirip, dan yah, aku sedang belajar untuk membuat merman jenisku sendiri dengan acuan beberapa mitologi dan sejarah dari jenis-jenis _Merpeople_ (terus aku keasikan riset soal mereka wkwkwkwkwkwk)

Aku akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut soal _merpeople_ nanti―karena tiap manusia duyung itu berbeda dan memiliki keunikannya sendiri. (I'm real trash for myth and fantasy, please kill me)

Dan yah, itu saja~ Ditunggu tanggapannya hehe


	2. Here's The Red

Kim Taehyung adalah pria berumur 26 tahun yang sedang berada di puncak karirnya sebagai arsitek handal. Bukanlah hal yang mudah meniti karirnya menjadi arsitek di usia muda, tapi itu bukanlah suatu alasan bagi pria muda yang tampan dan mapan seperti Kim Taehyung untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan menggeluti kertas gambar dan penanya―setidaknya itu menurut Park Jimin.

Seperti sekarang.

Park Jimin, sahabat Taehyung dari jaman sekolah yang memiliki hobi untuk main ke rumah si arsitek (menurut Taehyung, lebih tepatnya merusuh dibanding main sekedar mampir.) Tapi―sungguh―dia hanya ingin sekedar bersua dengan teman seperjuangannya yang memiliki cengiran kotak idiot itu, tapi hal yang dia dapatkan adalah Taehyung yang mengacuhkan dirinya sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Bukannya berbasa-basi atau beramah tamah, pria Kim itu lebih memilih untuk duduk diam di meja kerja miliknya dengan kepala tertunduk yang berjarak beberapa senti dari kertas gambarnya yang membuat Jimin iritasi melihatnya.

Taehyung bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk menjamu Jimin layaknya tamu atau setidaknya mengucapkan salam. Pria itu tetap acuh dan memilih menggeluti kertas gambarnya yang membuat Jimin geram.

Kim Taehyung itu benar-benar keterlaluan!

* * *

.

 **Thalassophile**

 **"A Lover of the Sea"**

 **©Celestaeal**

.

* * *

Taehyung tidak mengarapkan hidup yang tenang. Tidak―sama sekali tidak.

Tapi setidaknya Taehyung berharap ada satu hari tenang tanpa gangguan yang memudahkannya untuk segera menyelesaikan mega proyek yang sedang dia tangani. Dan hal terakhir yang Taehyung butuhkan di dunia ini adalah Park _sialan_ Jimin, yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dari dapur ke mejanya kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mengomentari semua hal yang terlihat oleh mata sipitnya.

Oh, tolong―

Ocehan Jimin itu mengganggu konsentrasi, tahu!

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak menggeplak kepala Park _sialan_ Jimin sekarang juga dengan buku gambar atau melempar _rapido_ miliknya ke dahi Park _sialan_ Jimin keras―Jimin harus berterima kasih karena Taehyung masih sedikit bermurah hati kali ini.

"Astaga. Park. Jimin." Taehyung menekan tiap katanya dalam. Tangannya meremat _rapido_ nya erat-erat. "Bisakah kau diam?! Kau cerewet sekali, sialan!"

"Huh? Apa?" Itu―respon Jimin, keluar dari dapur Taehyung dengan wajah inosen dan tangan menggenggam sekaleng cola.

Taehyung membelalak. "Itu cola terakhirku, brengsek!" tudingnya dengan ujung penggaris. Jimin melenggang cuek, melewati Taehyung sambil menyesap colanya kemudian duduk di sofa dengan berselonjor kaki. Tampak nyaman luar biasa seperti di rumah sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan―Keluar dari rumahku, Jim." Taehyung mendesah frustasi. Menggebrak meja sedikit keras yang membuat Jimin meliriknya tanpa minat. Mata Taehyung menutup, tangannya mengelus dahinya konstan merasa pening karena tingkah Jimin yang seenaknya dan tidak tahu diri.

"Yah, kau tidak meladeniku seperti tamu atau sedikitnya menawari minum. Jadi aku memperlakukan diriku sendiri sebagai tamu." Ujar Jimin terlampau ceria yang entah kenapa membuat Taehyung kesal.

"Tamu yang kurang ajar, lebih tepatnya." Gumam Taehyung.

Jimin merengut.

"Ayolah, Tae! Kau tidak asik sama sekali!"

Taehyung membuka mata, menatap Jimin yang cemberut, sekarang dia bersilang kaki sambil menggonta-ganti channel tv. Persis seperti pemilik rumah, padahal dia tamu.

"Aku sibuk, Jim. Tidak mau diganggu, ini harus selesai sebentar lagi."

"Ya ya ya. Teruslah begitu, sibuk sibuk dan sibuk. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau itu tidak cocok bekerja berlebihan, kau tampak seperti orang gila kalau stress deadline." Komentar Jimin disertai dengusan, dia masih asik menggonta-ganti channel mencari siaran yang menurutnya menarik.

Taehyung berdecih, tidak menanggapi komentar Jimin dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke rancangan miliknya dengan pena di tangan. Beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung bisa mendengar suara tawa Jimin yang membahana kala menonton siaran televisi komedi. Taehyung menggenggam _rapido_ erat-erat sambil menarik napas berusaha menahan sabar dan mengeluarkannya kembali pelan-pelan.

Rupanya suara Taehyung menarik perhatian Jimin. Pria itu menengok, memutar badannya menghadap Taehyung sambil menyesap colanya dengan suara berisik. Taehyung jelas tahu Jimin mengamatinya sedari tadi. Tapi Taehyung memilih diam.

"Lihat, matamu berkantung besar dan gelap seperti zombie!" celetuk Jimin, mengamati Taehyung sambil menyesap colanya lagi. Tidak sepenuhnya salah, Taehyung memiliki kantung mata yang tebal dan matanya sedikit merah karena kurang tidur. "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan zombie di _plant vs zombie._ " Tambah Jimin, kemudian terkikik sendiri menanti respon Taehyung.

Nihil.

Jimin menanti respon tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Kemudian pria itu sedikit bergerak, meraih satu toples keripik yang ada di meja. Dia membukanya dan mulai memakannya dengan bunyi mulut yang berisik.

"Dan kau terlihat jelek." Imbuh Jimin, mulutnya menggembung sebelah karena terisi keripik. Taehyung tetap tenang, masih berkutat dengan kertas gambarnya. "Tidak tampan. Acak-acakan. Kotor. Bau. Seperti gelan―"

"Diam, Jim."

Taehyung bahkan tidak repot-repot mendongak dari kertas gambar. Jimin mendengus kesal dan menyuapkan keripik lagi ke mulutnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Taehyung yang sedang serius itu menjadi pria pendiam, irit bicara dan tidak jenaka. Tidak asik. Dibanding dulu saat masih sekolah dan kuliah, Taehyung yang dulu banyak bicara dan sangat konyol. Tapi bekerja sebagai arsitek membuat pria Kim itu lebih serius dan lebih fokus.

Jimin menghela nafas. Dia menutup toples keripik yang tinggal seperempat dan mengembalikannya ke tempat asalnya.

"Kau butuh sedikit hiburan, Tae." Ungkapnya. Taehyung tidak merespon. Kepala coklatnya asik memperhatikan kertas gambar. "Mengurung diri terus menerus tidak baik loh. Nanti kau jadi bodoh." Jimin menambahkan dengan mata sesekali melirik toples-toples kudapan di meja.

"Aku main game untuk hiburan." Balas Taehyung.

Jimin memutar bola mata malas, "Itu kan beda. Maksudku pergi jalan-jalan seperti itu. Setidaknya berlibur, entah kemana." Kata Jimin, kini meraih toples berisi permen gula-gula aneka warna.

"Yah, nanti setelah proyekku selesai." Gumam Taehyung, semata-mata agar Jimin diam dan Jimin mencibir sebagai respon.

Sudah dapat dipastikan itu hanya omong kosong Taehyung seperti biasa. Karena setiap kali Taehyung mendapat proyek dan berakhir stress dan kelabakan karena tenggat waktu, Jimin akan menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke rumah arsitek muda. Hanya sekedar memastikan pria itu makan dan berkali-kali menawarinya untuk mengambil jatah cuti liburan. Hal ini kadang membuat Min Yoongi, kekasih Jimin, cemburu karena perhatian berlebih Jimin ke Taehyung.

"Tapi serius, kau benar-benar butuh refreshing dan um―memanjakan mata?" kata Jimin separuh bertanya, "Kau semakin tidak asik. Makin tua makin kaku."

Taehyung menghela nafas singkat. Dia meregangkan lengannya yang kaku. "Ya. Ya. Ya. Nanti, Jim. Nanti setelah ini selesai." Katanya kemudian menguap lelah.

Jimin melotot dengan pipi menggembung di kedua sisi, penuh oleh permen gula. "Setelah proyekmu selesai pun nanti kau pasti akan se―" perkataan Jimin terpotong oleh suara ponselnya yang berdering keras di meja.

Jimin mengerjap, mengintip _caller id_ dan sedetik kemudian langsung kelabakan mengambil ponselnya. Setelahnya Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis dengan senyum geli. Dia bisa mendengar Jimin yang berbisik dan sesekali meringis sambil menggumamkan 'Yoongi hyung'.

Taehyung terlampau hapal, Yoongi si pacar Jimin menelfon untuk menanyakan dimana Jimin berada dan pasti si pria berkulit pucat itu langsung berwajah masam di seberang line saat tahu Jimin di rumahnya. Kemudian pria pucat itu akan―separuh―menggerutu dan meminta Jimin untuk segera kembali (yang sudah pasti dituruti Park Jimin, karena pria itu budak cinta Min Yoongi.)

Setelah beberapa detik bercakap-cakap, Jimin melirik Taehyung dan Taehyung langsung melambaikan tangan, memberikan gestur mengusir untuk Jimin.

Ketika Jimin akhirnya pergi, dengan terburu mengambil mantel dan mencuri satu genggam permen gula-gula, Taehyung merapatkan bibir sambil memandang kesal meja dan sofa yang tadi ditempati Jimin.

Disana, Jimin meninggalkan toples permen gula dengan keadaan terbuka dan kaleng bekas cola yang terguling mengenaskan dengan isi tumpah menggenang di meja.

Park Jimin sialan!

.

* * *

.

Dua minggu yang penuh dengan coretan dan arsiran disertai gerutuan frustasi penuh putus asa, akhirnya Kim Taehyung berhasil menyelesaikan deadline proyeknya. Pria itu memiliki waktu bebas satu bulan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan kertas gambarnya lagi. Sekarang hari ketiga liburannya (dua hari kemarin pria itu menghabiskan waktu dengan membereskan rumahnya yang tampak seperti kapal pecah) dan sekarang dia bermalas-malasan duduk berselonjor kaki di sofa.

Taehyung baru saja bermain-main dengan ponselnya saat Jimin menelfon. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap layar ponsel penuh tanda tanya sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo, Tuan kaya raya."

Perkataan Jimin di seberang jelas merujuk pada uang hasil proyeknya kemarin, dan Taehyung terkekeh, "Yo, Jim. Ada apa?"

"Kudengar kau baru saja menimbun uang yang sangat banyak di akun bank-mu."

"Tentu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan membaginya padamu." Balas Taehyung, pria itu tersenyum mengejek meski jelas Jimin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Sialan―siapa juga yang meminta uangmu." Jimin mendengus.

"Bercanda, Jim." Kata Taehyung. "Ada apa kau menelfonku?"

"Hehehe, hanya ingin bertanya. Kau sekarang libur kan?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Wah baguslah. Aku mau melakukan penawaran."

Taehyung menaikkan kedua alisnya lebih tinggi lagi. "Penawaran apa?"

Taehyung bisa mendengar suara Jimin yang tertawa kecil sok imut, yang mana membuat Taehyung mual mendengarnya. "Jadi begini―kemarin aku menyewa penginapan untuk liburan di Busan. Tapi ternyata aku ada kerjaan, Yoongi hyung juga tidak bisa. Jadi, maksudku menelfon mau menawarkan kalau misalnya kau mau menyewa untuk liburan. Soalnya, kalau dibatalkan uang sewanya akan hangus." Kata Jimin panjang lebar.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, kemudian dia membuka mulut. "Gratis?"

"Enak saja! Bayar, dong." Seru Jimin

Taehyung mendengus, "Tidak, ah."

"Ah, ayolah Tae. Kupotong 25% dari harga sewa, deh. Sayang sekali loh." Timpal Jimin, "Kau hanya membayar 75% saja. Bagaimana? Hitung-hitung refreshing dan sekalian liburan, kan?"

Taehyung memutar bola mata malas. Park Jimin ini―

"Tae? Kau mau, kan? Taehyung? Kim Tae―"

"50 persen." Potong Taehyung. "50 persen aku ambil."

"Astaga, Taehyung―50 persen?!" suara Jimin di seberang terdengar kaget.

"50 persen atau tidak sama sekali." Ulang Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai saat mendengar Jimin menghela nafas panjang di seberang sana. Pria itu menyeringai lebih lebar saat mendengar suara Jimin yang menyumpahinya dan merutuki Kim Taehyung sebagai pemeras dan pelit. Jelas sekali kalau pria itu sebal. Taehyung menunggu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya suara Jimin kembali terdengar sambil menggerutu.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku tanya Yoongi hyung dulu. Nanti aku telfon lagi."

.

* * *

.

Busan.

Taehyung tidak tahu apa-apa soal Busan.

Dia hanya tahu bahwa Busan adalah kota dekat pantai. Hanya sebatas itu. Hari kelima liburannya dihabiskan Taehyung untuk berkendara dari Seoul menuju Busan ditemani Jimin. Pria itu kekeuh mengantar Taehyung sampai ke penginapan karena merasa tak enak hati, meski berakhir Jimin harus bertengkar dulu dengan Min Yoongi yang merasa cemburu dan tak rela kekasihnya berkendara berdua dengan Taehyung.

Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka ke Busan dengan kereta KTX, Jimin yang menyarankan hal itu. Tapi Taehyung menolak dengan alasan dia sekalian ingin berjalan-jalan di Busan dengan mobil.

Pagi-pagi buta mereka berangkat dari Seoul, Taehyung yang menyetir sementara Jimin menjadi pemandu Taehyung untuk membaca peta. Keduanya sampai di Busan sebelum jam makan siang. Jimin mengarahkan mereka ke daerah pinggir kota dan saat mereka melewati area pantai, Jimin memaksa berhenti untuk menikmati pemandangan. Pria itu meloncat turun dari mobil dan berlari keluar lalu merentangkan tangan sambil tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan Busan, kota kelahirannya.

Taehyung menyusul setelahnya sambil menguap. Pria itu tampak mengantuk setelah menyetir dari Seoul ke Busan. Dia mengamati sekitarnya dengan mata memicing karena matahari terik sementara angin bertiup cukup kencang.

"Hei, Tae mau makan dulu atau langsung ke penginapan?"

Taehyung menoleh, tangannya menutupi mata karena cahaya yang terlampau menyakitkan mata. "Langsung saja, aku ingin tidur."

Jimin mengangguk sebagai respon kemudian dia mengambil ponsel, memotret pemandangan di Busan dan selfie dirinya sendiri untuk dikirimkan kepada Yoongi yang kesal kepadanya.

Salah satu cara Jimin agar Yoongi luluh.

Setelahnya Jimin terkekeh geli mendapati pesannya langsung dibaca oleh Yoongi. Pria itu terkikik layaknya remaja dimabuk cinta yang membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri dan melenggang pergi mendahului Jimin menuju mobil.

Tepat saat Taehyung menyalakan mesin, Jimin masuk dengan senyum lebar. Tidak perlu bertanya, Taehyung sudah dapat menebak dari imaji bunga-bunga bertebaran di sekitar Jimin.

Keduanya kembali berkendara, Jimin sebagai pemandu jalan merujuk Taehyung ke kawasan pantai Haeundae. Mobil Taehyung berhenti di depan salah satu resort yang terletak di tepi pantai. Setelah memarkir mobil, Jimin turun diikuti Taehyung.

Taehyung baru sampai di pintu depan pintu penginapan saat _concierge_ disana menunjuk Taehyung.

"Ah, itu pasangan anda, Tuan Park?"

Taehyung mengerutkan alis. Jimin buru-buru menggeleng, "Bukan bukan, saya hanya mengantar saja."

 _Concierge_ itu meminta maaf sambil tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Jimin. Kemudian dia membawa mereka ke resepsionis dan mengantar sampai ke kamar mereka.

Alis Taehyung mulai berkerut saat dia dibawa ke area yang cukup jauh dari resort tadi, lebih terpencil dan lebih mewah. Jalan setapak diberi bebatuan kecil dan ada taman berisi aneka macam tumbuhan meski berada di dekat pantai. Jalan setapak itu mengular panjang hingga cukup jauh dari resort utama tadi menuju tempat penginapan pribadi menyerupai bungalow mini yang jarak antar bungalow satu dengan yang lainnya tidak dekat.

Saat Jimin dan _concierge_ tadi berhenti di depan salah satu bungalow, mata Taehyung membelalak menyadari kalau penginapan yang dimaksud Jimin adalah private resort.

Jimin membungkuk kecil mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memberikan uang tip pada _concierge_ tadi. Setelah _concierge_ pergi, dia menatap Taehyung yang bengong di depan bungalow miliknya.

"Ayo masuk." Jimin menyenggol siku Taehyung dan berjalan mendahului.

Taehyung mengekor di belakang Jimin. Dahinya berkerut dalam menyadari interior bungalow yang berkesan romantis. Sementara Jimin berkeliling di ruang tengah, Taehyung mencari kamar tidur utama berusaha memastikan sesuatu.

Saat Taehyung berhasil menemukan yang mana kamar tidur utama, pria itu membukanya dengan tergesa dan langsung mengumpat.

"Ya! Park Sialan Jimin!"

Jimin yang bersiul-siul damai menoleh, "Ya?"

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Taehyung menunjuk kamar tidur. Jimin berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan sedetik kemudian dia tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Hehe, surprise?"

Taehyung berdecak dan memasuki kamar tidur. Disana, sprei putih ditaburi kelopak mawar merah dan terdapat handuk yang dibentuk sepasang angsa di tengah-tengahnya. Ada juga lilin aroma terapi yang berbau harum menenangkan.

Serius, Taehyung merasa tertipu oleh Jimin.

Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu tidak memberitahunya kalau ini private resort?!

Atau lebih tepatnya―private resort untuk _honeymoon._

Taehyung kembali berdecak sebal dan tangannya main-main menoyor kepala handuk angsa di tengah ranjang. Sial, harusnya Taehyung sudah menebaknya. Apalagi yang dipesan oleh Yoongi dan Jimin selain kamar khusus berunsur romantis khas pasangan.

Cih. Padahal Taehyung masih single.

Jimin yang menyadari kalau Taehyung kesal―tentu, Jimin sudah hapal seluruh ekspresi Taehyung―memutuskan untuk mengajak pria muda itu makan siang sebelum Jimin kembali ke Seoul.

Taehyung yang masih kesal karena merasa tertipu akhirnya diam saja selama mereka makan siang di lounge.

Jimin memutar bola mata malas melihatnya. "Sudahlah, Tae. Kapan lagi kau bisa menikmati fasilitas private resort dengan harga 50%?"

"Hmm."

"Anggap saja liburan. Busan tidak buruk untuk liburan, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk, "Hm, yah."

Jimin kemudian menunjuk sisi resort yang langsung terhubung dengan tepi pantai. Resort yang dipilih Jimin memang eksklusif, berada dekat dengan pantai. "Kau bisa berenang, Tae! Asyik, kan?"

Taehyung menggumam tidak jelas, masih menunduk memandangi piring makan siangnya.

"Lihat pantainya! Indah, serius! Kau tidak akan menyesal!" Jimin kekeuh menunjuk-nunjuk pantai, berusaha membuat Taehyung mendongak untuk setidaknya melirik sedikit saja sisi pantai.

"Diam, Jim. Kau seperti sales pantai."

Jimin merengut dan terdiam setelahnya. Sahabat Taehyung itu menyerah untuk membujuk. Setelah makan siang, Jimin pamit pulang untuk kembali ke Seoul dengan kereta. Taehyung berniat mengantar hingga stasiun, tapi Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu memesan taksi.

Akhirnya Taehyung hanya mengantar sampai depan pintu resort utama, melambai pada Jimin yang dadah-dadah memalukan.

"Bye, Tae! Selamat menikmati liburan!" serunya keras.

Taehyung mendengus kecil, melihat taxi Jimin pergi hingga hilang dari pandangan dan kembali ke dalam resort. Kemudian dia menguap, Taehyung mengantuk sekali karena menyetir dari pagi buta.

Ah, kalau begini Taehyung tidak punya tenaga untuk berjalan-jalan menjelajahi pantai. Besok saja deh, sekarang tidur siang dulu.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung terbangun mendekati jam makam malam.

Perutnya keroncongan dan dia segera mandi. Setelahnya, Taehyung berjalan sendirian menuju lounge. Karena resort miliknya private, maka jarak yang ditempuh cukup jauh. Apalagi hari sudah gelap, Taehyung agak merinding jalan sendirian melewati jalan setapak meski ditemani lampu taman.

Perjalanan Taehyung menuju lounge ditemani oleh suara debur ombak. Taehyung menikmati pemandangan pantai yang airnya berkilau di kejauhan diterpa cahaya bulan. Air laut yang berlomba-lomba pasang surut itu menghasilkan suara yang menenangkan.

Mulanya sih begitu, namun di tengah jalan telinga Taehyung mendengar suara nyanyian yang merdu. Dan tentu saja mendengarnya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Taehyung bergegas cepat-cepat ke lounge karena takut.

Saat makan malam, Taehyung berkenalan dengan sepasang bule Amerika yang menginap tidak jauh dari bungalow miliknya. Mereka menyewa private resort juga sama sepertinya. Karena itu saat pulang kembali ke bungalow, Taehyung tidak berjalan sendirian lagi karena bersama pasangan bule Amerika itu. Namun sayangnya bungalow Taehyung lebih jauh dari mereka.

Setelah melambai berpisah, Taehyung berjalan lagi untuk sampai di bungalow miliknya. Taehyung baru saja sampai di undakan pertama menuju pintu saat nyanyian itu kembali terdengar. Suaranya merdu. Merdu sekali malah, tapi karena itulah Taehyung ketakutan.

Siapa orang gila yang bernyanyi malam-malam di area resort pribadi seperti ini?

Sial.

Taehyung menyernyitkan kening, terburu-buru memasuki bungalownya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Pria itu bergegas ke kamarnya dan menggulung diri. Mungkin nyanyian itu halusinasinya semata.

Ya, halusinasi.

Taehyung rasa Jimin benar, terlalu banyak bekerja tidak baik. Otaknya jadi berhalusinasi yang aneh-aneh.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung berniat jalan-jalan di pagi hari.

Suasana pantai masih sepi, karena masih pagi. Pria muda yang tampan itu mengenakan celana training panjang dan kaus lengan panjang serta kacamata hitam. Taehyung enggan terkena panas sinar matahari. Karena dia menyewa private bungalow, begitu Taehyung keluar dari bungalow-nya dia langsung berhadapan dengan tepi pantai. Pria tampan itu berjalan-jalan kecil sambil menendangi pasir yang lembut dengan sandalnya.

Taehyung berkeliaran sampai di batas pantai. Sandalnya ia tinggalkan di area berpasir sehingga kaki telanjangnya bisa bermain langsung di laut. Baru saja Taehyung berlari-lari kecil mengejar ombak, Taehyung merasa dia berhalusinasi lagi karena mendengar suara-suara.

Kali ini bukan suara nyanyian, tapi suara tangisan.

Jujur saja, bulu tengkuk Taehyung langsung berdiri semua. Tapi Taehyung tidak semudah itu percaya. Ini masih pagi, memangnya ada setan di pagi hari?

Taehyung celingukan di pinggir pantai mengabaikan celana trainingnya yang basah mulai dari betis. Dia bergerak perlahan-lahan ke dalam laut, karena suara tangisan itu terdengar lebih jelas.

Taehyung meremat kepalan tangannya kuat-kuat, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan di dalam dada. Entah karena cemas takut atau _excited_. Taehyung berhenti saat dia mendengar suara kecipak keras. Pria itu membeku di tempat, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri was was.

Tidak ada apapun.

Taehyung kembali memasuki laut lebih dalam. Air yang mulanya sebatas paha kini menjadi sebatas pinggangnya. Taehyung berhenti melangkah saat kakinya dibelai oleh sesuatu yang licin.

Pria tampan itu meneguk ludah. Perlahan dia mundur, nyalinya ciut. Entah apa itu tapi yang pasti ada sesuatu di dalam laut dan baru saja benda itu menyentuh kakinya. Yang pasti bukan hiu, karena hiu tidak mungkin berada di laut dangkal seperti ini kan?

Taehyung mundur perlahan hingga air sebatas paha. Dia hampir berlari keluar setelahnya namun sesuatu yang muncul dari permukaan laut membuatnya terdiam dengan mata melotot.

Disana, di tempat tadi Taehyung terbenam sampai sebatas pinggang tiba-tiba keluar ekor ikan besar yang terkibas.

Sekali lagi. Ekor. Ekor ikan. Ekor ikan yang besar.

Itu ekor! Demi Tuhan! Taehyung melotot karena ketakutan dan terkejut. Ekor itu benar-benar besar dan berwarna merah seperti ekor ikan nila.

Taehyung seharusnya lari. Lari tunggang langgang dan kembali ke bungalownya kalau dia tidak mau menjadi santapan ikan besar. Tapi Taehyung terlampau ketakutan hingga membeku di tempat, pria itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia gemetar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

(Taehyung merutuk dalam hati, benar kan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di tempat ini sejak tadi malam.)

Taehyung menghitung dari satu sampai lima dalam hati.

Kalau sampai dikehitungan kelima tidak ada apa-apa, dia akan keluar dari air dan melupakan semua hal aneh yang baru saja dia lihat.

Satu.

Taehyung mundur selangkah.

Dua.

Taehyung mundur dua langkah.

Tiga.

Taehyung mundur tiga langkah.

Empat.

Taehyung mundur empat langkah.

Lima.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. Tidak ada apa-apa. Pria itu tersenyum meyakinkan diri dan perlahan berbalik.

"Tuan―"

Taehyung berteriak.

Iya, dia berteriak saat mendengar suara―entah suara siapa itu―dan langsung lari tunggang langgang ke tepi pantai. Saat sampai di sisi pasir, pria itu jatuh terduduk dan merayap ketakutan menjauhi laut.

Taehyung ketakutan sekaligus penasaran. Pria itu berbalik setelah agak jauh dari bibir pantai. Dia terduduk sambil menggenggam sandalnya yang tadi berhasil dia raih erat-erat.

"Si―siapa?!" Taehyung berseru panik.

Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari dengan tangan mengacungkan sandal. Tapi kosong, tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Suara air yang beriak mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung. Air laut pasang dan pria itu melotot ngeri melihat bayangan gelap besar di bawah air mendekat. Perlahan dia mundur. Meski jaraknya dengan laut kini cukup jauh, tapi tetap saja Taehyung ketakutan.

Taehyung was-was menanti apapun itu muncul dari laut. Hiu kah? Lumba-lumba? Paus? Atau buaya?

Semua prasangka buruk berlarian di kepala Taehyung. Cengkramannya pada sandal menjadi lebih erat. Jantungnya sudah benar-benar dag dig dug dan dahinya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Taehyung meneguk ludah ketakutan dan bersiap melempar sandal saat kemudian sosok kepala muncul dari laut.

Tunggu!

Kepala?

Air laut yang tadi pasang kemudian surut perlahan-lahan dan itu mengakibatkan sosok kepala tadi mulai terlihat jelas.

Taehyung menahan napas di tempat. Sosok kepala tadi ternyata manusia.

Iya, manusia.

Tapi hanya sampai sebatas pinggangnya. Karena dari pinggang ke bawah dimana kaki seharusnya berada malah digantikan oleh ekor ikan besar berwarna merah.

Sebentar―ekor ikan besar berwarna merah?

Taehyung membuka mulut terkejut dan hampir pingsan di tempat.

Mermaid!

Pikiran Taehyung mendadak macet melihat sosok mermaid yang biasanya dia ketahui dari kisah dongeng berada di depannya. Yah, sebenarnya beberapa meter di depannya, karena mermaid itu di bibir pantai yang terkena air sementara Taehyung di sisi pasirnya.

"Tuan―tolong aku."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Taehyung yang sedari tadi shock total melihat ekor mermaid itu mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah si mermaid.

Seketika itu Taehyung terkesima.

Serius. Itu adalah wajah paling menarik yang pernah Taehyung lihat sepanjang hidupnya, selain wajahnya sendiri.

Mermaid itu tampan sekaligus cantik.

Rambutnya yang basah berwarna hitam semi kecoklatan dengan beberapa helai berwarna merah yang membuatnya indah. Rahangnya tegas dengan hidung mancung dan bibir berwarna merah yang berbentuk cantik. Tipis di bagian atas dan tebal di bagian bawah. Pipinya berwarna putih pucat dengan semu kemerahan. Telinganya bukan telinga manusia, melainkan seperti insang ikan yang berwarna merah dan bersisik.

Tapi bukan itu fokus Taehyung. Fokus Taehyung pada matanya.

Matanya besar―seperti ikan. Berwarna hitam dan indah, tapi sayangnya mata itu berkilat karena air.

Mermaid itu menangis.

Taehyung beringsut mendekat perlahan-lahan. Taehyung takut, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan makhluk seindah ini menangis di bibir pantai. Jarak antara mereka kira-kira tiga meter. Taehyung menatap khawatir makhluk indah yang meneteskan air mata dari matanya yang cantik.

"He―hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mermaid itu meneteskan air mata lagi dan menatap Taehyung memelas. "Tuan, tolong aku."

Taehyung berkedip gugup dipandang intens oleh mermaid indah itu. "T―tolong apa? Ada apa?"

"Pungut aku, Tuan."

"Apa?!" Taehyung berteriak terkejut. Dia menatap mermaid yang berkedip-kedip dengan muka memelas.

"Aku... aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, Tuan. _Hiks_ ―tolong aku."

Mermaid itu menangis lebih kencang dan Taehyung kelabakan sampai tidak sadar beringsut mendekat.

" _Hiks_ ―aku tidak punya keluarga, Tuan. Juga tidak punya tempat tinggal." Mermaid itu menutup mukanya dengan tangan, terisak-isak membuat Taehyung merasa simpati.

Taehyung baru saja menepuk-nepuk surai hitam kecoklatan mermaid itu yang basah dan halus (itu membuat Taehyung terkejut) saat air laut kembali pasang.

Mermaid itu berteriak terkejut yang mengagetkan Taehyung juga. Mermaid tampan sekaligus cantik itu memberontak saat air pasang mengenainya.

"Tidak! Lepas!"

Taehyung bengong bego di tempatnya duduk bersimpuh di samping si mermaid. Apa ini? Seekor manusia ikan berteriak-teriak terkejut hanya karena terkena air pasang?

"Ah―Jangan! Aah―!"

Taehyung melotot saat mermaid itu meremat kain baju Taehyung sambil mendesah erotis. Air laut yang merendam Taehyung sampai sebatas pinggang dan tangan mermaid yang mencengkeramnya membuat Taehyung tidak bisa berkutik.

Sial. Apa-apaan sih ini?

Air laut kembali surut dan Taehyung melotot sampai-sampai bola matanya rasanya ingin menggelinding keluar mendapati seekor gurita besar berada di ekor si mermaid.

Gurita itu bercokol di ekor si mermaid yang memberontak heboh. Tapi gurita itu bergeming, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan tentakelnya menjulur di sepanjang ekor si mermaid.

Tidak butuh bahasa ikan untuk tahu kalau gurita itu menggerayangi si mermaid. Tentakelnya menjalar sepanjang sisik di ekor dan salah satunya bahkan merabai sisi belakang.

Taehyung tidak tahu mermaid punya bokong atau tidak, tapi tentakel itu tidak sopan sekali merabai bagian bokong si mermaid. Mermaid itu sendiri masih memberontak dan mendesah saat tentakel gurita itu menusuk-nusuk bagian tengah ekornya.

Dasar gurita cabul!

Taehyung naik pitam sendiri melihat gurita cabul yang menggerayangi―hampir memperkosa si mermaid.

Tangan Taehyung seolah bergerak sendiri saat dengan tangkas melempar sebelah sandalnya ke gurita cabul itu. Seakan belum cukup, Taehyung segera berdiri dan memakai sandalnya lalu menendang kepala si gurita cabul keras-keras hingga bagian kepalanya yang besar itu lepas dari ekor merah cantik si mermaid.

Taehyung menendang seperti menendang bola sepak. Keras dan kuat. Meski agak geli karena tekstur kulit yang berlendir dan lembut itu.

Gurita cabul itu terlepas dari ekor si mermaid dan Taehyung segera memukulinya dengan sandal miliknya. Tentakel si gurita bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya marah.

Tapi Taehyung tidak peduli.

Pria itu memukul si gurita keras sekali untuk terakhir kalinya dengan sandal lalu melemparnya ke laut seperti bola basket sebelum tentakel sialan itu membelit tangannya. Si gurita berjarak masih cukup dekat, Taehyung masih bisa melihat kepala merah si gurita cabul dari permukaan laut.

Taehyung geram sendiri dan berakhir melempar sandalnya ke kepala si gurita cabul. Entah karena lemparan sandalnya atau karena apa, kepala gurita itu perlahan terbenam kembali ke dalam laut yang membuat Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega.

Yah, lenyap sudah sepasang sandalnya.

Tapi setidaknya sandal itu berguna juga untuk menyelamatkan mermaid indah dari serangan gurita cabul.

Taehyung kembali berjongkok di samping mermaid. Mermaid itu menatapnya shock dengan pipi bersemu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mermaid itu mengangguk, matanya berkedip-kedip polos dan Taehyung baru menyadari dari jarak dekat kalau kelopak mata mermaid itu juga berwarna merah seperti dibubuhi _eye shadow_ yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Terima kasih, Tuan!" Mermaid itu berseru bahagia.

Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak diapa-apakan gurita cabul itu, kan?" tanya Taehyung, pria itu melirik cemas ekor si mermaid yang berkibas-kibas pelan.

Mermaid itu menggeleng, "Tidak, Tuan. Gurita itu selalu mengikutiku beberapa hari ini, tapi baru hari ini dia mendekatiku seperti itu." Jelas si mermaid.

Taehyung mengangguk paham lalu menepuk kepala si mermaid lembut. "Nah, kalau begitu pulanglah. Disini tidak aman, kembalilah ke laut."

Mermaid itu menekuk muka dan merengut kecil. "Aku tidak punya keluarga dan tempat tinggal. Aku sendirian. Aku takut."

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya sendiri, baru sadar.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Mermaid itu berkedip. Bibir bawahnya mencebik memelas. "Tuan―tolong aku?"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alis, menatap penuh tanda tanya.

"Pungut aku, Tuan. Ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu." Mermaid itu merengek kecil dengan wajah memelas yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Taehyung mendesah pelan lalu menggeleng. "Aku kesini untuk liburan. Bukan untuk ditumpangi mermaid. Sana, pulang ke laut."

Taehyung baru saja beranjak berdiri dan tangan mermaid tadi menahan celananya. "Bagaimana kalau gurita itu menemukanku?"

Langkah Taehyung berhenti. Mermaid itu kembali bersuara. "Tuan tampan, tolong aku. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan."

Taehyung mendesah lelah. Pria itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri merasa frustasi.

"Tuan tampan…" Mermaid itu kembali memanggilnya, suaranya memohon lirih.

Taehyung baru saja membuka mulut ingin bersuara, tapi telinganya menangkap suara orang di kejauhan.

Sial.

Jangan sampai ada orang yang mengetahui ada mermaid yang terdampar di pantai, bisa-bisa manusia ikan ini dijual ke sirkus dan jadi bahan tontonan.

"Baik. Kau ikut denganku, tapi hanya beberapa hari saja. Setelah itu kau harus kembali ke laut, paham?"

Mermaid itu bersorak gembira. Wajahnya bahagia sekali dan Taehyung terpaksa mendengus untuk menyamarkan rasa ingin ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah bahagia si mermaid.

"Ayo." Taehyung mulai berjalan dan lagi-lagi tangan si mermaid menghentikannya.

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung.

Mermaid itu menatap bergantian antara Taehyung dan ekornya. "Aku tidak bisa berjalan, Tuan."

"Bukannya mermaid bisa merubah ekornya menjadi kaki seperti manusia?"

Mermaid itu mengerjap dengan alis berkerut gagal paham.

"Oh ayolah, di dongeng-dongeng seperti itu kan? Kau bisa merubah ekormu menjadi kaki." Jelas Taehyung gemas.

Mermaid itu menelengkan kepala ke sebelah sisi dengan muka berkerut bingung. Hal itu membuat si mermaid tampak menggemaskan seperti anak kucing yang terlantar.

Sial, dia ini ikan atau kucing sih?

"Astaga―kau… makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?!" Taehyung menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Aku bukan mermaid, Tuan. Aku tidak bisa merubah ekorku." Kata mermaid itu, ekornya bergerak pelan menimbulkan suara.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing. Entah jenis apa makhluk di dekatnya ini, tapi yang pasti Taehyung akan mendengar penjelasannya nanti. Yang penting sekarang adalah membawa si manusia ikan masuk ke private resortnya dulu.

Lantas Taehyung berjongkok, meraih pinggang dan ekor si mermaid untuk dia gendong. Mermaid itu menjerit kecil dan refleks mengalungkan tangan di leher Taehyung.

Taehyung meringis kecil karena berat si mermaid yang tidak main-main, sementara si mermaid mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dengan senyum malu. Ekornya bergerak-gerak gelisah karena senang.

"Aduh. Jangan gerak-gerak. Kau berat, tahu!"

Perkataan Taehyung membuat si mermaid mencebik sebal. Selagi Taehyung berjalan menggendongnya, si mermaid memandangi wajah manusia yang menolongnya.

Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat manusia ini tampan juga ya?

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **Celestaeal's Note**

Hula!

Repub lagi dari wattpad ke ffn :")

Kuharap kalian menikmati chapter 1nya. Sampai bertemu di chapter 2

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~


End file.
